In today's business environment, organizations and/or businesses utilize electronic mail (e-mail) to communicate both internally within the organizations and/or businesses and externally with other organizations and/or businesses. Often, e-mail messages are addressed to more than one recipient and often, based on the importance of the e-mail, the sender of the e-mail requires confirmation that the e-mail was delivered to the recipients. Furthermore, given that in today's business environment, business inquiries or concerns frequently are handled using e-mail, a sender of an e-mail, often expects one or more recipients of the e-mail to provide an answer/response to the e-mail. As such, it has become imperative that organizations and/or businesses examine the efficiency and effectiveness of e-mail communication systems employed as far as the resources consumed, such as, storage and/or memory required as well as time spent by personnel within these organizations and/or businesses in sending, receiving and/or responding to such e-mails.